


Fiery Dancer

by keeperofstories



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofstories/pseuds/keeperofstories
Summary: Merlin loves when his dancer comes to him in his dreams.





	Fiery Dancer

The fire was clearly magical, the gigantic flames shimmering as they darted up and faded away, twined together and pulled apart in an eternal, undulating dance. And in the center was his golden, fae dancer. His blonde hair sparked, lit by the warm glow of the fire he danced in. His chest was bare and the flames licked his smooth skin, highlighting the defined muscles that moved his body in graceful arcs. To Merlin’s perpetual frustration, his dancer always wore trousers; tight, clinging trousers that rode low on his hips and provided Merlin a tantalizing outline of the bulge confined within them. 

The dance was sensuous, rivaling the heat of the flames. The dancer’s eyes held Merlin’s as he gave his body up to the dance, beckoning Merlin to come and join him. The flames caressed his body, as Merlin wished to do, and his eyes shut in raw pleasure as his dance became frenetic. The fire grew impossibly taller as his dancer once again locked eyes with Merlin, his body locked in one final, taut pose, ecstasy written clear on his face. 

Merlin woke from the now very familiar dream, aching for release. A quick look around the room revealed his mother was nowhere in sight and he hurriedly took hold of his cock. He imagined the intense heat of his dancer washing over him, his wanton gaze following Merlin’s hand as it gripped his cock, pulling and twisting until Merlin’s toes curled and his back bowed from the exquisite release. 

Merlin gave a pleased sigh at such a pleasant way to start a day and set about his morning ablutions with a wide grin. He was quick about it as he wanted to join his mother and help her with whatever he could, to make the winter without him easier. Tomorrow he would be setting out for Camelot with no clear idea of when he’d be returning. He was dreading having to say goodbye to her but also excited for what the city might bring. Who knows, perhaps he might find his mystery dancer there.


End file.
